


Misunderstanding undressed is misfortune

by YamiSofopue



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Romanze, Ski Jumping, Team Finland
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiSofopue/pseuds/YamiSofopue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Wenn du in jemanden, der dir eigentlich sehr nahe steht, verliebt wärst, und du hättest Angst, dass eure Freundschaft dadurch zu Bruch geht... würdest du es demjenigen trotzdem sagen?“ Eine Frage, die Arttu ganz schön aus der Bahn wirft</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding undressed is misfortune

**Author's Note:**

> War damals mein erster Ausflug in den Bereich Skisprung-FFs und ich war so wenig davon überzeugt, dass ich nie wieder etwas zum Skispringen schreiben wollte. Aber die Reaktionen fielen unerwartet positiv aus.  
> Jedenfalls... hatte ich auch mal ein ganz ganz tolles Foto der beiden und ihre Freundschaft hat mich von Anfang an auf die Idee gebracht, ne FF mit ihnen zu schreiben. Geworden ist das allerdings erst im Jahr 2010 - und gar nicht allzu viel später gab Arttu Lappi nach langer Knieverletzung sein Karriereende bekannt, um in Helsinki als Anwalt zu arbeiten. Oh man, ich habe Sturzbäche geweint, das könnt ihr euch nicht vorstellen. Nunja. So viel dazu also. Der OS ist fürchterlich kitschig. Aber manchmal braucht man das einfach. Sollte das hier jemand lesen, wünsche ich das übliche:  
> Have Fun!

**Misunderstanding undressed is misfortune**  
  
Es war schätzungsweise zwei Uhr nachts als ein gar fürchterliches Gepolter Arttu aus seinem eigentlich recht tiefen Schlaf riss. Es kam eindeutig vom Hotelflur und vor allem: Es kam seinem Zimmer immer näher! Schließlich stoppte es, augenscheinlich direkt vor der Tür, und wurde von einem klopfartigen Geräusch abgelöst. Obwohl es spät war und Arttus Gehirn noch ganz vom Schlaf benebelt, musste er nur eins und eins zusammenzählen, um zu schlussfolgern, dass sein bester Freund und Zimmerkollege, Janne, vermutlich gerade auf dem Weg ins Bett war und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen den Flur entlang stolperte. Das klackernde und klopfende Geräusch vermittelte den Eindruck, als sei Havu nicht mehr ganz nüchtern... Und aus diesem Grund nicht ganz in der Lage, das Schlüsselloch noch beim ersten Versuch zu treffen.  
Schließlich erklang das erlösende Schließgeräusch, und in weiser Voraussicht, dass jeden Moment das Licht angehen würde, zog Arttu sich die Decke übers Gesicht. So gern er Havu hatte, er wollte ihn gerade einfach nur töten! Er hatte Kopfschmerzen. Und zwar welche von der ganz penetranten und bösen Sorte - solche, die sich nicht einmal durch Schlaf in die Knie zwingen lassen wollten. Einfach nur grausame eben.  
  
„Arttu?“, hörte er die bemüht leise Stimme Jannes gedämpft durch die Bettdecke, und aufgrund von akuter Sauerstoffknappheit zog der Ältere der beiden langsam die Decke von seinem Gesicht. Anscheinend war Havu doch nicht ganz so blau wie Arttu geglaubt hatte, denn immerhin war er auf die grandiose Idee gekommen, nicht das große Licht anzuschalten, sondern sich auf eine der Nachttischlampen zu beschränken. Und generell sah Arttus bester Freund auch gar nicht so dicht aus.  
„Hab ich dich geweckt?“, fragte Janne leise und tat einige Schritte auf Arttus Bett zu, hockte sich daneben. Eigentlich eine rhetorische Frage - vermutlich würde Arttu ihn wohl kaum aus kleinen, verschlafenen Augen vorwurfsvoll anblitzen, wenn er noch schlafen würde. Aber es konnte ja auch sein, dass er gar nicht geschlafen hatte!  
Ein zustimmendes Brummeln kam als Antwort - Arttu war einfach zu müde, um sich jetzt großartig zu unterhalten. „Entschuldige... Die Lampe draußen auf dem Flur ist kaputt gegangen und ich wäre beinahe an unserem Zimmer vorbeigerannt... Und natürlich findet sich so ein Schlüsselloch im Dunkeln auch nicht ganz so leicht...“  
Aha, dann war Havu also gar nicht betrunken, sondern hatte sich einfach nur in der Dunkelheit nicht zurecht gefunden. War das eine Ausrede? Nein, sein Blick war viel zu klar, als dass er lügen könnte. Anscheinend hatte der Jüngere wirklich recht.  
Arttu brummelte nur erneut und schloss die Augen wieder halbwegs. Wenn sonst nichts weiter war, konnte er genauso gut weiter schlafen.  
  
Dachte er. Allerdings fühlte er kurz darauf Jannes kühle Hand an seiner Stirn. „Geht’s dir eigentlich besser?“  
Berechtigte Frage. Momentan befanden sie sich in einem Trainingslager - und am heutigen Abend hatten eigentlich alle Villes Geburtstag feiern wollen. Arttu allerdings hatte sich relativ schlecht gefühlt, wurde von Kopfschmerzen und leichtem Fieber geplagt und deswegen beschlossen, im Hotel zu bleiben. Janne hatte bereits angedroht, auch nicht mitzufeiern, da er für seinen besten Freund da sein wollte. Arttu hatte ihn allerdings erfolgreich abgewimmelt, indem er ihm mehr oder weniger feinfühlig klar gemacht hatte, dass er direkt schlafen wollte und Havu ihn unter Garantie davon abhalten würde. Leicht beleidigt hatte sich der Jüngere also der Geburtstagsgesellschaft angeschlossen, richtig ausgelassen war seine Stimmung aber nicht.  
Arttu öffnete langsam wieder die Augen, schaute genau in Jannes und erschauderte. Reine Sorge lag darin, was musste dieser Kerl auch so einen liebevollen Blick haben, das war die reinste Zumutung. „Naja... geht... Kopfschmerzen hab ich immer noch...“ Havu lächelte leicht und strich Arttu eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, bevor er sich erhob. „Dann will ich dich gar nicht weiter vom Schlafen abhalten, nicht, dass du noch ernsthaft krank wirst.“  
Zumindest halbwegs zufrieden drehte Arttu sich wieder herum und kuschelte sich tiefer in sein Kissen. Seinetwegen konnte Havu ihn so lange vom Schlafen abhalten, wie er wollte. Andererseits war er echt verdammt müde und ein bisschen Schlaf war da sicherlich nicht schlecht.  
Er hörte, wie Havu sich bettfertig machte und schließlich auch in seinem Bett verschwand, dann schaltete er das Licht aus. „Gute Nacht“, murmelte Arttu noch, bereits im Halbschlaf, hörte grade noch so Havus Antwort.  
  
Stille legte sich über den Raum, bis auf das Atmen der Beiden war nicht viel zu hören, bis Havu noch einmal ganz leise die Stimme hob: „Arttu? Schläfst du schon?“ Arttu, gerade aus dem Halbschlaf gerissen, war versucht, unfreundlich mit einem „Ja“ zu antworten, entschied sich letzten Endes aber doch dagegen und verneinte. Wieder herrschte für ein paar Sekunden Stille. _„Wenn du in jemanden, der dir eigentlich sehr nahe steht, verliebt wärst, und du hättest Angst, dass eure Freundschaft dadurch zu Bruch geht... würdest du es demjenigen trotzdem sagen?“_  
Eine Frage, die Janne unglaublich viel Überwindung und Feingefühl in Sachen Formulierung gekostet hatte, denn das Risiko, dass Arttu dahinter kam, auf WEN er da hinaus wollte, war hoch. Doch von seinem besten Freund erhielt er keine Antwort. Es war totenstill in dem Zimmer und man hätte vermutlich eine Stecknadel fallen oder einen Floh husten gehört. Als Arttu immer noch nicht reagierte, drehte Havu sich leise seufzend zur Wand herum, vermutete, dass er wohl einfach eingeschlafen war. Ein bisschen hoffte er es vielleicht sogar, denn wenn er darüber nachdachte, dann war die Idee, Arttu um Rat zu fragen, ob Havu eben _diesem_ seine Liebe gestehen sollte, die Schnapsidee des Jahrhunderts und zeugte davon, dass er doch nicht mehr ganz nüchtern war, sonst wäre er im Leben nie dazu fähig gewesen. Immernoch nicht viel schlauer als vorher schloss er seine Augen und versuchte, zu schlafen.  
  
Kaum dass er Havus Seufzen gehört hatte, löste sich Arttus Anspannung und er atmete zittrig, aber so leise wie möglich wieder aus, hatte er doch instinktiv die Luft angehalten. Er versuchte, einigermaßen gleichmäßig zu atmen, um Havu in dem Glauben zu lassen, dass er bereits wieder schlief und seine Frage vermutlich nicht gehört hatte. Tatsächlich aber war er hellwach. Und in seinem Kopf arbeitete alles. Der einzige Grund dafür, so eine Frage zu stellen, war, dass Janne verliebt war. Und er hatte Arttu bisher NICHTS davon erzählt - okay, das war vermutlich eben so was wie ein Versuch gewesen, aber Arttu nahm es ihm trotzdem übel. Und er konnte das schlechte Gefühl in seiner Magengegend nicht verdrängen - ein Gefühl, dass ihn darauf hinwies, dass seine Chancen bei Havu damit gegen null gingen.  
Eine durchaus problematische Situation. Denn Arttu wusste nicht erst seit gestern, dass er tief in seinem Inneren Gefühle für den Jüngeren hatte, die über eine Freundschaft hinausgingen. Und seit er erfahren hatte, dass Havu seinem eigenen Geschlecht genauso wenig abgeneigt war wie Arttu selbst, hatte er sich selbstverständlich Hoffnungen gemacht. Hoffnungen, die sich jetzt verabschiedet hatten, geplatzt wie eine Seifenblase. Und alles, was zurück blieb, war ein ziemlich taubes Gefühl, als Arttu sich, nachts gegen viertel drei, darüber klar werden musste, dass Havu damit unerreichbar für ihn war.  
Es war schwierig, das zu akzeptieren, und es hielt Arttu vom Schlafen ab. Seine Kopfschmerzen wurden zusätzlich verstärkt, und als er endlich in einen leichten Schlaf fiel, dämmerte es anscheinend schon draußen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war es selbstverständlich Havu, der als erstes die Augen aufschlug und einen Blick auf den Wecker richtete. Es war tatsächlich erst acht, wenn er sich also halbwegs beeilte, bekam er sogar noch Frühstück. Er kroch aus dem Bett und streckte sich, warf dann einen Blick zu Arttu, welcher tief und fest zu schlafen schien. Möglichst leise zog Havu sich an und schlich sich dann an die Schlafstätte seines besten Freundes. Er warf einen prüfenden Blick auf den Älteren und beugte sich dann herab. „Arttu?“, fragte er mittellaut und piekste den Angesprochenen in die Seite. Der brummte unzufrieden, drehte sich herum und zog sich demonstrativ die Decke über den Kopf.  
Schmunzelnd erhob sich Janne wieder. Dann würde er eben ohne Arttu zum Frühstück gehen und diesem stattdessen etwas davon mitbringen. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Arttu am Abend zuvor gesundheitlich nicht ganz auf der Höhe war, erschien es Havu richtig, dem Anderen seinen Schlaf zu lassen. Er verließ also leise das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich, bevor er den Flur entlang schlenderte und sich auf den Weg in den Speisesaal begab.  
  
Verführerischer Kaffeeduft lag in der Luft und Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten ihn im Gesicht. Brummelnd vergrub ich Arttu ein wenig tiefer im Bett. Er wollte noch nicht aufstehen. Es war bestimmt noch viel zu früh am Morgen. Andererseits war dieser Geruch viel zu verlockend. Vorsichtshalber seine Augen mit der Hand abschirmend, da die Sonne ihm anscheinend genau ins Gesicht schien, öffnete Arttu seine Augen. Er erblickte Havu, welcher freundlich lächelnd neben seinem Bett saß und in der einen Hand eine Kaffeetasse hielt, mit der anderen darüber wedelnd um so den Kaffeeduft schneller in Arttus Richtung zu treiben. Auf dem Nachttisch erblickte der Ältere der beiden einen Teller mit einigen belegten Brötchen.  
„Guten Morgen“, meinte Havu gut gelaunt, „Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht so sehr, dass ich ohne dich beim Frühstück war... Ich wollte dich nicht wecken...“ Langsam setzte Arttu sich auf und ließ sich die Tasse übergeben, er nuschelte nur ein leises Danke ohne Havu großartig anzuschauen. „Geht’s dir wieder besser? Ich hab überlegt, ob ich dir nicht lieber Tee mitbringen sollte, aber ich weiß ja, dass du ohne deinen Kaffee am Morgen nicht weit kommst.“  
Havu war, wenn es um das Wohl seines besten Freundes ging, fürsorglich wie eine Mutter, und genau diese Fürsorge hatte für Arttu momentan einen bitteren Beigeschmack, waren es doch solche Dinge, die Havu für ihn so liebenswert machten. Und er wollte doch irgendwie diese Gefühle loswerden.  
  
Patziger als beabsichtigt murmelte Arttu: „Geht schon, hab ich dir letzte Nacht auch schon gesagt.“ Es tat ihm fast wieder leid, als er Havus leicht verletzten Blick sah. Dieser hatte es allem Anschein nach furchtbar eilig, nun das Zimmer zu verlassen. Ohne sich noch einmal zu Arttu umzudrehen murmelte er: „Wir haben erst gegen zwei Training, weil mehr als die Hälfte lieber geschlafen hat, als zum Frühstück zu erscheinen.“  
Krachend fiel die Tür hinter Havu zu. Perplex starrte Arttu über den Rand seiner Kaffeetasse hinaus und fragte sich, ob er sich den geknickten Blick Havus nicht vielleicht doch nur eingebildet hatte. War seine Wortwahl nicht doch zu harsch, der Ton in seiner Stimme zu giftig gewesen? Jetzt zumindest hatte er nicht mehr das Problem, sich mit Havus beinahe übertriebener Fürsorge auseinander setzen zu müssen. Dafür aber ein anderes: dass er seinen besten Freund ganz offensichtlich ungewollt ziemlich vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte.  
Andererseits fiel es ihm jetzt vielleicht leichter, Havu aus dem Weg zu gehen, wenn dieser sauer auf ihn war. Beziehungsweise tat der das eventuell sogar freiwillig von sich aus, ohne dass Arttu groß etwas dazu beisteuern musste. Er erwischte sich dabei, wie er sich das sogar einen Moment lang wünschte. Es war viel einfacher, den Kontakt mit Havu zu vermeiden, wenn dieser ihn von sich aus unterband, weil er gekränkt war...  
  
Bis zum Mittagessen ließ Janne sich nicht mehr blicken. Arttu entschied, sich auf den Weg in den Speisesaal zu machen. Kaum dass er diesen betrat, erblickte er seinen besten Freund an einem der Tische, neben ihm saß Kalle. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und Arttu erkannte die Hoffnung in seinen Augen, fühlte einen Stich in seinem Herzen und wandte sich ab, wissend, dass er Janne enttäuschen würde. Er setzte sich ein ganzes Stück weit weg von seinem besten Freund, der reichlich niedergeschlagen den Kopf senkte und auf seinen Teller starrte. Er konnte seine Enttäuschung nicht verbergen. Er hatte wirklich gehofft, dass Arttu sich vielleicht bei ihm entschuldigen würde. Kalle beobachtete die Situation misstrauisch. „Was auch immer zwischen dir und Arttu abgeht, ihr solltet das vielleicht aus dem Weg räumen“, riet er Havu, welcher deprimiert auf seinem Teller rumstocherte. Dieser seufzte und zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß... ich hatte ja gehofft, Arttu kommt auf mich zu, aber ich glaub, ich muss das selbst in die Hand nehmen.“  
Er schob seinen Teller von sich, ohne auch nur eine Kleinigkeit gegessen zu haben, dann stand er auf und verließ den Speisesaal. Kalle sah ihm mit skeptischem Blick hinterher. Wie blind mussten die beiden offensichtlich sein?  
  
Optimistisch, sein Problem mit Arttu aus dem Weg zu schaffen, beziehungsweise besagtes offensichtlich vorhandenes Problem erst einmal ausfindig zu machen, lauerte Havu seinem Zimmerkameraden im Aufwärmraum auf. Dieser betrat eben jenen nichts ahnend, allerdings rutschte ihm verdammt schnell das Herz in die Hose, als Janne schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu kam, mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck wohl gemerkt. „Wir müssen reden“, kündigte Havu mit ernster Stimme an. Sein Blick war eindringlich, und Arttu gab sich alle Mühe, diesem standzuhalten. „Ich wüsste nicht, worüber.“ Kurze Zeit flammte Unsicherheit in Havus Augen auf, das erkannte Arttu sofort, immerhin kannten sich die beiden seit Jahren. Der Jüngere versuchte allerdings schnell wieder, die Kontrolle über sich zu bekommen. „Ich schon! Du gehst mir aus dem Weg, und wie du mir heute Morgen gekommen bist, war nicht unbedingt die feine Tour. Und ich will jetzt sofort wissen, warum. Hab ich dir irgendwas getan? Wenn ich was falsch gemacht habe, dann sag mir das bitte!“  
Hatte er zu Anfang noch versucht, so sicher wie möglich zu klingen, war dies auch bald einer gewissen Verzweiflung gewichen, welche Arttu schwer ignorieren konnte. Allerdings bedeutete ‚schwer’ nicht gleich ‚unmöglich’, und so zwang er sich eiskalt dazu, darüber hinweg zu sehen. „Ich gehe dir nicht aus dem Weg. Von meiner Seite aus gibt es nichts zu klären. Würdest du jetzt bitte aufhören, mich zu nerven? Ich muss mich aufs Training konzentrieren.“  
  
Wieder eine ungewollte Gemeinheit seinerseits, der Selbstschutzmechanismus in ihm hatte sich aktiviert. Er ging auf Abwehrstellung und wurde ausfallend, um Havu so effektiv von sich fernzuhalten, auch wenn das alles vollkommen ungerechtfertigt war. Havu konnte nichts dafür, dass er blöd genug gewesen war, sich in seinen besten Freund zu verlieben. Dieser ahnte davon nichts. Er schnappte entsetzt nach Luft und rang nach Fassung. „Dich nerven? Ich NERVE dich? Fein, dann hast du ja sicherlich nichts dagegen, wenn ich mit Ville tausche und zu Kalle ziehe, ich hab nämlich keine Lust, mich von dir angiften zu lassen, ohne zu wissen, warum du das tust!“  
Das Ganze hatte er lauter als beabsichtigt gesagt, viel mehr noch hatte er es geschrieen, und damit für eine erdrückende Stille im Aufwärmraum gesorgt. Jenes Angebot, im Notfall das Zimmer zu tauschen, bis sich die Spannung wieder gelegt hatte, hatten Ville und Kalle Janne tatsächlich gemacht, dass er davon allerdings ehrlich Gebrauch machen wollte, damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet.  
Wütend und enttäuscht stürmte Havu aus dem Raum, an die frische Luft um einigermaßen einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Er wusste jetzt schon, dass das Training unter solchen Umständen das reinste Desaster werden würde, denn konzentrieren konnte er sich nun definitiv nicht mehr. Genauso wie er sich kaum mehr zusammenreißen konnte, und ihm die ersten Tränen in die Augen traten.  
Arttu währenddessen stand drinnen wie angewurzelt und schaute Havu hinterher. Dass sein Verhalten solche Auswirkungen haben würde, hatte er bei weitem nicht befürchtet.  
  
Dafür schien sich Jannes Befürchtung zu bewahrheiten - da er direkt nach Arttu springen sollte, war dieser natürlich bis kurz vor seinem Sprung in seiner Nähe, was den Jüngeren gründlich aus dem Konzept brachte. Seine Konzentration ging gegen minus unendlich und er nahm nur am Rande wahr, wie er das Zeichen bekam, zu starten. Bereits in der Anlaufspur hatte er ein unglaublich schlechtes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend - als er absprang, kam er völlig verdreht raus und hatte gleichzeitig keine Chance, daran etwas zu ändern. Er hätte sich auf sein Bauchgefühl verlassen sollen und nicht springen dürfen, zumindest nicht in seiner derzeitigen Verfassung. Er wusste, dass er wohl kaum heil unten ankommen würde, das war ihm soweit klar. Sein Aufprall war zumindest in sofern günstig, dass er hoffen konnte, sich nicht sämtliche Knochen zu brechen. Während er den Hang herunterrollte, verfluchte er den ganzen Tag. Fürs Erste blieb er regungslos liegen, nicht gewillt, jemals wieder aufzustehen. Andererseits sollte er eventuell doch mal ein Überlebenszeichen von sich geben.  
  
Arttu, welcher sich bereits wieder auf den Weg nach oben machen wollte, hatte eigentlich vermeiden wollen, Jannes Sprung zu beobachten, doch irgendetwas zwang ihn dazu, hinzusehen. Und ihm gefror das Blut in seinen Adern. „HAVU!“, schrie er entsetzt und so schnell, wie es ihm möglich war, rannte er zurück in den Auslauf und auf seinen besten Freund zu. Der Teamarzt machte sich ebenfalls eilig auf den Weg zu dem gestürzten, welcher sich gerade mühevoll wieder hoch rappelte. Diese Handlung sorgte dafür, dass Arttu ein Felsbrocken vom Herz fiel, und er hielt keuchend neben Janne an. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er außer Atem. Havu schaute ihn nicht an, als er vorsichtig nickte. Der Arzt kam einen Moment später dazu. Havu saß immer noch auf dem Boden, vom Schock am ganzen Leib zitternd.  
Nach einer kurzen Grunduntersuchung konnte der Arzt keine soweit schwerwiegenden Verletzungen feststellen, riet Havu jedoch, sich sicherheitshalber noch mal richtig untersuchen zu lassen.  
  
Pflichtbewusst half Arttu seinem besten Freund auf die Beine und stützte diesen auf dem Weg aus dem Auslauf. „Du glaubst gar nicht, was du mir für einen Schrecken eingejagt hast“, murmelte er vorwurfsvoll, schaute dabei allerdings betreten auf den Boden. Irgendwie ahnte Arttu, dass er Schuld an Jannes Sturz gewesen war, vermutlich hatte sich der Jüngere wegen ihrem Streit nicht konzentrieren können.  
Havu antwortete darauf nicht, stattdessen starrte er vor sich hin und versuchte, Arttu nach Möglichkeit zu ignorieren.  
  
Der Arztbesuch ergab nicht viel neues, außer dass Havu sich einige Prellungen zugezogen hatte, und er musste Gott dankbar sein, dass ihm nicht mehr passiert war. Kaum dass Arttu die Information erhalten hatte, dass es seinem besten Freund soweit gut ging, hatte er es verdammt eilig, sich aus dem Staub zu machen. „Arttu!“, schrie Havu ihm hinterher, kaum dass sie wieder an der frischen Luft waren. Der Angesprochene allerdings stürmte weiter voran, den Blick stur geradeaus gerichtet. „Jetzt warte doch mal!“, rief der Jüngere und eilte seinem besten Freund hinterher. Kaum zu glauben, dass es schon wieder er war, der Arttu hinterher rannte... Je näher Janne Arttu kam, desto schneller wurde dieser, und irgendwann rannte er doch tatsächlich vor seinem besten Freund davon, nur weil er Angst hatte, dass ihre Freundschaft noch mehr bröckeln konnte. Wobei bei der aktuellen Situation die Frage war, was da noch großartig kaputt gehen sollte.  
  
Durch seine Gedanken unachtsam geworden stolperte Arttu schließlich über einen Stein auf dem Boden und fiel der Länge nach hin. Havu, der nicht mehr rechtzeitig hatte ausweichen können, stolperte über seinen besten Freund und fiel direkt auf diesen. Sturz Nummer zwei an diesem Tag, auch wenn der, zumindest für ihn, um einiges bequemer ausgefallen war, als der vorherige.  
„Könntest du BITTE von mir runtergehen?“, fuhr Arttu seinen Freund an, wich dabei dessen Blick allerdings gekonnt aus. Vehement schüttelte Havu seinen Kopf. „Vergiss es. Damit du wieder vor mir wegrennen kannst? Die Methode an sich mag reichlich bescheuert sein, aber ich lass dich erst wieder aufstehen, wenn du mir verrätst, was eigentlich mit dir los ist!“ - „Fein!“, fauchte Arttu. Er konnte warten.  
„Du bist ein dämlicher, sturer Bock“, motzte Havu vor sich hin, „Warum rennst du vor mir weg, verdammt noch mal? Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde. Gute Freunde. Die über alles reden können. Wenn du die Schnauze von mir voll hast, dann sag mir das ins Gesicht, aber behandel mich nicht wie den letzten Dreck, denn falls du’s noch nicht gemerkt hast: Das tut mir weh! Weil du mir wichtig bist...“  
  
Bis eben hatte Arttu versucht zu vermeiden, in Jannes Augen zu schauen, aber nun kam er nicht drum herum. „Doch, Janne, ich hab das gemerkt, und es tut mir leid...“ - „Dann sag mir jetzt endlich, warum du das tust! Ich...mhmpf!“ Gekonnt brachte Arttu seinen besten Freund zum Schweigen, indem er ihn einfach im Nacken packte und seine Lippen auf Havus presste. Der riss vor Schreck die Augen auf und noch bevor er in irgendeiner Weise reagieren konnte, war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Arttu schaute ihm ernst in die Augen, während er leise zu sprechen anfing: „Weil ich nicht mehr kann, Havu. Ich hab letzte Nacht nicht geschlafen, als du mir diese dämliche Frage stelltest, vonwegen wenn ich in jemanden, der mir nahe steht, verliebt wäre, ob ich demjenigen das sagen würde. Ich hab die Frage sehr wohl mitbekommen, aber ich KONNTE dir nicht antworten, ich...“ Er seufzte und holte tief Luft, schaute dann an Havu vorbei, welcher ihn eindringlich anschaute. „Das soll nicht so klingen, als würd ich’s dir nicht gönnen, dass du verliebt bist, aber ich hab die Hoffnung nie aufgegeben, dass du meine Gefühle für dich erwidern könntest. Weil ich dich liebe, und das nicht erst seit ein paar Tagen.“ - „Wo ist dann das Problem?“, fragte Havu, und auf seine Lippen legte sich ein verstehendes Grinsen. „Wie, wo liegt das Problem?“, entgegnete Arttu aufgebracht, „Das Problem liegt darin, dass du ja scheinbar verliebt bist, sonst würdest du mich doch nicht so was fragen...“  
  
Als der Jüngere zu kichern anfing, verstand Arttu die Welt nicht mehr. Er starrte ihn mit offenem Munde an, als wäre er wahnsinnig geworden. „Überdenk meine Frage doch noch mal“, forderte Havu ihn glucksend auf. Dieses Spiel gefiel Arttu nicht, ganz und gar nicht. Wollte Havu ihn quälen? Dieser grinste weiterhin, als er provozierend fragte: „Wer steht mir denn nahe, Arttu?“ - „Ich... weiß nicht“, murmelte dieser und schaute Havu nun abwartend an. Der lehnte seine Stirn gegen Arttus, immer noch grinsend. „Du, du dämlicher Sturkopf. Du hast das total missverstanden - ich hab von DIR geredet! Und dann rennst du auch noch vor mir weg, ich hatte schon Angst, dass ich dich für immer verliere!“  
Eine Welle der Erleichterung überkam Arttu, und nun musste er selbst grinsen. „Das nennt man dann wohl Pech... Und dann bin ich auch noch an deinem Sturz schuld... Gott sei Dank ist dir nichts passiert...“ Havu lächelte und hauchte Arttu einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Da hatte ich wohl einen Schutzengel...“  
  
Sekundenlang schwiegen die beiden, bevor Arttu den Jüngeren in die Seite piekste. „Du, Havu?“ - „Mhm?“ - „Wie wäre es, wenn du jetzt von mir runtergehst, und wir ins Hotel zurückgehen, Kalle und Ville entwarnen, dass die Zimmerordnung nicht über den Haufen geworfen wird und wir uns dann an einen gemütlicheren Ort als einen Fußweg zurückziehen? Es wird langsam echt unbequem...“ Der Jüngere lachte und stemmte sich hoch. „Klingt nach nem Deal...“


End file.
